Arrested Development
, 2011 |Story Kanji Title = |Story Romaji Title = Aresuteddo diveroppumento |Adopted = Anime episode 35.0 }} Arrested Development is the 151 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Haqua resolves to telling Dokuro Skull about Vintage. Dokuro doesn't hear this right, but goes on about how Haqua always has good results. She responds that she isn't as great, compared to Dokuro who was the hero of Almage Machina. Dokuro exclaims in happiness, as she is still known for what she had done is the past. As she reminisces on her past appearance, Haqua states how everyone admires the chief. But Dokuro ignores her as she talks about how she should have married a man earlier, as there is no men in New Hell. Haqua, saying that she does not wish to tarnish Dokuro's name, reports that there are members of Vintage in the Escape Squad. Dokuro is in disbelief as the exams are strict, therefore making it almost impossible to pass if someone was part of such an illegal organization. Haqua replies though that she met a squad member of Vintage. She does not go into much detail, and Dokuro asks who the member is. In order not to reveal to much, Haqua asks if her report is believable. Dokuro responds that she has never heard of such a grave matter. While walking away, Dokuro compliments Haqua that she would make a fine devil while also asking her to keep this conversation a secret. While it can be seen that someone had been eavesdropping on the conversation, that person moves away as someone else, Sharia calls out to Haqua so they can go home. Somewhere else, Dokuro holds a device where someone is saying "We'll wait for orders at the departure gate." At a certain departure gate, Haqua is about to leave when some members of the Public Safety Department appears around her. They ask her to come with her, not as an arrest, but to "validate the truth". As this is occurring, back in the human realm, Keima is still on the floor. Looking at how he can't move his body and that he feels some chills around it, Keima suspects it's a cold. Though he wishes to stand up and continue his conquests, his body stays down. Back in New Hell, Haqua is confined in a jail-cell, as if she is an actual criminal. Suddenly, someone enters the jail-hall, acting very friendly with the one watching Haqua's cell. As the guard asks how the Leoria family is doing, the someone is no other than Nora Floriann Leoria. Nora asks the guard to let Haqua and Nora talk privately, and the guard graciously let's them be alone together. Nora enters the cell, and the door closes so their conversation won't be heard. Nora talks high and prideful about how stupid it was for Haqua to talk about Vintage to Dokuro. Haqua asks how she knows about this, when Nora exclaims if she really got the answer right. Haqua asks why reporting about Vintage is a violation of duty. Nora states that the chief then has to be in Vintage. If Dokuro is, then the explanation is simple. It means that Haqua was leaking information to the enemy. Because of this, Nora also assumes that Vintage is deeply rooted in New Hell. Haqua rebukes that the chief couldn't possibly be in Vintage. But Nora answers back that if the Vintage members directly caught Haqua, then it would be true that Dokuro is not part of Vintage. But the Public Safety Department made the move, which shows that a higher-up member must have given the command, not a low-ranker. Summing all this up, Nora states that she'll join Vintage. Haqua is surprised, as she thought Nora was going to help her. Nora replies that she has no connection to Haqua whatsoever. Adding to that, she says that the horned devils and Vintage looks nicer to her. Nora leaves, but returns to tell Haqua that Vintage will search for Fiore. Through deductions, Nora says that because of Haqua's report, Vintage will investigate on who Haqua got her information from and how much. Nora states that if Fiore is found confined, it is "The End". To wrap it up, Nora talks about how Haqua might truly be discharged for violating her duties, and Vintage may even take revenge. Nora says good, while saying she'll trying to hide her tracks in the matter, and then leaves officially. Haqua thinks about what Nora said and wonders what she should do. On the other hand, in the human realm once again, Keima is still lying on the ground, while Fiore is asking for food. Trivia *The chapter holds the same name as an American sitcom. References Category:Summary